creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InsanelyMadGirl
"Dakota! Wake up!" a voice said. I looked up and saw my best friend, Samantha, above me. "Im awake Sam. Now back away from my bed or I will hurt you" I said. She was wearing the same as normal ; pink mini skirt and tank; and her purple hair was in a bun. She backed away from my bed. "Meow" I said getting up. "Meow" she replied. "Ill be downstairs with your brother" she said walking out. My brother and her like love each other and Its weird. I went to my closet and picked out clothes. I picked up a grey tshirt and black jacket with angel wings on the back. I changed in the bathroom and put on my gray high top converse. Somehow Ive been attached to a red cross that I found in a secret compartment. I hide it in my jacket. I ran downstairs to see my brother and Sam making out. "Eww..." I mumbled and went to fix my hair in the mirror. I had black hair and blue high lights. It went down to my back. I just put the bangs over my eye then left my house without Sam. I wandered into the woods. I usually liked the woods but something was different. I decided to go back to my house. When I arrived home. It felt like how it did in the forest so I was still freaking out. I walked into the living room but she wasnt there. "Sam!" I yelled. I heard muffled sounds. I walked around and saw a sight I could never forget. Sam was hog tied and her stomach was ripped open. Now, my brother was hanged not normal hanged he had rope around his feet and neck. I screamed as loud as I could. I must of passed out because I woke up in a hospital. I still had my cross in my jacket. There was a nurse coming in and she saw me awake. "Oh good you're awake" she said. A doctor came in and explained how I was found. Someone actually came to see us? I was released from the hospital about a hour later. There was still blood on the floor. I sat on the couch and looked at my cross. After a moment or 2 It transformed into a axe. WHAT THE HELL! I dropped it and noticed that it had blood splatters on it. I couldnt have killed anyone right? I decided to stay in my room the whole night. I turned the tv on and watched the news "Breaking News Miami County Residents have been brutally murdered"the newscaster said." Samantha Smith and Devon Angel has been killed in this massacre. Dakota Angels have been found alive and was released from the hospital about a hour ago. More at 7" Stupid news casters,Stupid Murderers,Stupid Life. I felt like I was going Insane for no reason. I went downstairs and grabbed my cross still in axe form. I looked at the blade and saw another reflection. It was a man with no face in my living room. I went wide eyed and dropped the axe again. Then when I really freaked is when he put an arm on my shoulder. And thats when I lost it. I grabbed the axe or cross or whatever and swung at him. He dodged it but almost an inch. I ran out of the house and into the city. I was surrounded by people and I was still losing it. I walked into an ally and saw one of the people that bullied me at school. They stared at me and at the axe in my hand. I decided to get revenge. I swung the axe near there head and then they ran deeper into the ally. "You cant keep running, you'll only see they light once and this is your chance" I yelled. I already knew that the ally had a dead end so I walked slowly. I finally made it to the end of the ally and smiled at the bully. I swung again and didnt miss. Her torso was slashed in half and her body fell to the ground. I was still smiling an had blood on my pants and axe. I wanted the axe to go away and it did. It was a red cross now. Then the same man appeared infront of me. He laid his hand on my shoulder again and nodded. Then I heard a man scream behind me.I laughed a little and then I was teleported into the woods. "You, will be a great killer and I, slenderman, will be your master" Slenderman said" and your new name will be Fallen not Dakota anymore" And thats how I came to be, a killer....